HAND OF SORROW
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Song fic dedicado a Archer...Espero que sea de su agrado...La Caren Ortensia, que se habla en el fic, es otros de mis nicks, asi si piensa que plagie el fic, no fue asi, ya que yo misma lo hice...


HAND OF SORROW

**HAND OF SORROW**

_(Mano del Dolor)_

_**Resumen: **__Una Misión que le costo su libertad…Un marcado por aquel juramento, matar a quienes estés destinados ser la reencarnación del mal en el futuro, no importa que sean niños, debe matarlos, porque esa es la voluntad de Gaia, matar a todo a que este destinado al mal._

_**Tipo**__: Song Fic_

_**Autora**__: Caren Ortensia_

_**Personajes del fic**__: Archer, Rin, Shiro, Saber._

_**Personajes principales del fic**__: Archer_

_**Personajes secundarios del Fic**__: Rin, Shiro, Saber_

_**Parejas**__: No hay_

_**Parejas principales**_

_**Parejas Secundarias**_

_**Genero:**__ Drama_

_**Rango:**__ Para todas las edades_

_**Advertencia**_

_**Artista de la canción**__: Within Temptation_

Esta historia es dedicada a uno de los mas grandes servant que haya luchado en la batalla de santo grial, yo como alguien que le conoció y admiro, contare su historia, todo el dolor que paso cuando se convirtió en el Guardián, su deseo de participar en la 5º Guerra del Santo Grial con el objetivo de acabar con su otro yo, con la intención de que así el dejara de existir, la lealtad que sentía hacia su master Rin Tohsaka, su valentía por salvar a Shiro, Rin, Saber de Ilya y su servant Berserker. Este historia va dedicada al único que llegue amar de verdad pero nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por que se que su deber como servant…siempre estará ante todo, esto va para ti…Archer…

Todo comenzó, en la quita guerra del santo grial, Rin Tohsaka, se encontraba en su mansión invocando a su servant, con la intención de ser maestra de un tipo Saber, todo paresia irle bien, dijo las palabras correctas, ella estaba segura que había lograrlo su objetivo de invocar a un tipo Saber cuando por fin finaliza la ceremonia de invocación, satisfecha sonríe para así misma esperando a que aparezca su servant. Cuando en ese momento una explosión se desarrolla en la sala de visitas, ante aquella explosión, Rin cae al suelo.

-¿Pero que paso?-. Se pregunta así misma, se levanta y va corriendo rumbo a la sala de visitas, se topa con que la puerta esta atorada, así que forceja para abrirla, una vez que lo logra se topa con un joven de piel bronceada, cabello blanco y bellos ojos.

-Parecer ser que eh sido invocado por una bella maga-. Sonríe sin levantarse el sillón en el que había parecido. Mientras Rin solo lo observa molesta cruzándose los brazos.

De ahí comenzó todo, sus intenciones reales nunca fuero ganar el grial, si no acaba con su otro yo para así posiblemente dejar de existir… ¿la razón?...Estaba harto de su existencia.

_**The child without a name grew up to be the hand**_

_**To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand**_

_**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend**_

_**His blood a grim secret they had to command**_

_(El niño sin nombre nació para ser la mano_

_Para observarte, para protegerte o matar en demanda_

_La opción que tomó no la podía comprender_

_Él tiene un lúgubre secreto al que tenían que obedecer)_

Su sufrimiento comenzó cuando acepto ser el Guardián, para ser el que obsérvele, proteja y matar a todo aquel que amenaza con la paz de la Tierra, aunque se trate de un niño o niña quien este destinado a ser un nuevo enemigo para la humanidad. La opción que tomo no la comprendió… por lo cual ese fue su lúgubre secreto al cual tuvo que obedecer, aquel trato logro hacer que sintiera un gran peso sobre sus hombros, el cual no podía mantener mas tiempo, por lo que decide que su única opción es matar a Shiro Emiya, del pasado para así él no poder existir…

_**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**_

_**He prayed for both but was denied**_

_(Se ha dado vuelta entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida_

_Rezó por los dos pero le fue negado)_

Todo aquel dolor que tubo que soportar, su honor, el amor de sus amigos, todo lo estuvo dando vueltas entre esos dos valores pero les fuero negados, no me queda mas que rezar por eso que se le negó, solo esperando que su sufrimiento de fin…eso es lo único que le deseo a él…Archer… no alcance a comprender tu dolor, no pude comprenderlo, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…eso es lo único que pido pero aunque no lo hagas, yo rezare por ti…

Aun recuerdo…pese a que por dentro te detestabas por lo que te habías convertido, no dejabas de ser compasivo, aunque tu nunca quiste admitirlo… Como es que alguien como tu, se llego a destetar tanto, es algo que nunca voy a saber pero aunque tu te odies, yo no puedo callar lo que siento por ti…Nunca sabrás quien soy, no lo harás, por que desde que me salvaste, tu junto a Rin, te agarre cariño, hasta que sin querer me enamore de ti…No lo pude evitar…Lo siento…Por favor perdóname…Lo único que deseo y por lo que rezo es que encuentres la paz que te fue negada…

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**_

___**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**_

___**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**_

_**Will all our sins be justified?**_

_(Tantos sueños están rotos y tanto sacrificamos_

_¿Valió la pena aquellos a los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?_

_¿Tantos años han pasado hacia una noble tierra de mentiras_

_Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?)_

Tantos sueños rotos, tantos sacrificios fue el precio que tuviste que pagar al hacer aquel trato con Gaia… ¿Valió la pena aquellos a los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?...No lo creo…Tu te has convertido en un Counter Guardián, tu deber ahora era castigar al mal, sean niños que estén destinados a ellos, tu debías matarlos antes de que sean una amenaza, tu dolor también dio inicio a perder a todas las personas que mas amabas, fue ahí, donde dejaste de ser optimista profundamente pero aun así mostrabas un gran madures y tu forma compasiva de ayudar…Aunque tu no quieras verlo, te admire como a nadie en este mundo…Fuiste el que medio fuerza para seguir adelante…Tantos años han pasando y hacia una noble tierra de mentiras te dirigías, pensado en que tu deber como Guardián posiblemente sea un premio…pero no fue como te lo imaginabas, ya que te mirabas en muchos asesinatos de personas y niños que estabas destinadas al mal…¿Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?..Esa es la pregunta que posiblemente llegue a tu mente, pregunta a la cual posiblemente no tengas una respuesta…ya que sientes que lo que has hecho, no tiene perdón, manchaste tus manos de sangre, no solo de sangre maligna si no de sangre inocente posiblemente eso pasaba por error, por que al cumplir tu deber, alguien mas intentaba interferir y sin querer terminabas lastimando a esa persona o tal vez hasta matando. Pero aun así doy gracias a ti y a todos por lo que hicieron por mí….

-Archer-. Te llamo a la vez que me acerco corriendo.-Dios…-. Caigo al piso de rodillas, soy una maga blanca por lo cual mi único interés en estar participando contigo, Rin, Saber y Shiro, es poder darle una manita aunque sea una pequeña ayuda con mi magia blanca en sus batalla, ya sea curadores alguna herida o dadores mas potencia en sus ataques.- No vuelvas a dejarme atrás, Rin me mando para darte una mano-. Hago un puchero.

Tú solo me miraste seriamente.-Es que caminas muy lento-. Fue la respuesta que me diste.

-Hay eres un malvado-. Me levante cruzándome de brazos.-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o Rin se va a enojar-. Me detuve frente a ti y te regale la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Ante eso, solo sonríe levemente y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente para así volver a revisar la zona. Bajo aquella noche llena de estrellas, me sentí a gusto estando a tu lado, no se si tu sentirías lo mismo por mi pero eso no me importa, ya que te admire y te ame…Y eso para mi fue suficiente…Por que creo que a la que tu amabas es a Rin y posiblemente a mi ve vieras como una hermana y solo eso...

_**The curse of his powers tormented his life**_

_**Obeying the crown was a sinister price**_

_**His soul was tortured by love and by pain**_

_**He surely would flee but the oath made him stay**_

_(La maldición de sus poderes atormentaron su vida._

_Obedecer a la corona fue un crimen siniestro._

_Su alma fue torturada por amor y dolor._

_Seguramente hubiera escapado pero el juramento lo hizo quedarse.)_

Tus poderes fuero una maldición que te atormentaron la vida, obedecer a corona de Gaia fue un crimen siniestro, tu alma fue torturada por el amor y el dolor… ¿Tanto así fue tu dolor en cual nunca alcanza a comprender y tal vez no lo comprada completamente?...Aunque tu deseo era acabar con eso aniquilado a Shiro Emiya para así dejar se existir…aun así le dabas algunos concejos, tal vez no lo quieras admitir pero eso hacías por que en el fondo eras compasivo, tienes un gran corazón, cosa que admiro mucho de ti.

-Hay que sueño tengo-. Me quejo mientras camino por la calle con la intención de visitar a Shiro.-Me pregunto como le ira a Shiro, tendiendo a Rin en su casa-. Baja la cabeza negado.-Solo espero que controle sus hormonas-. Hice una pequeña broma, seguí caminado hasta que llegue a casa de Emiya, escuche una conversación y me quede de curiosa escuchado la conversación, se que esta mal hacer eso pero no puede evitarlo, te escuche a ti dándole algún que otro consejo a Shiro para que este reaccione de su manera infantil de ver las cosas, ya que es imposible salvar a toda la humanidad…eso lo sabes…muy bien…Aunque yo en vez de darle consejo de daría zapes. Poco después se da cuenta que ando de curiosa.

-Sal de ahí-. Me dices a la vez que vas donde ando escocida y me tomas de la muñeca llevándome al patio.- ¿Qué andas escuchando conversaciones ajena?-. Me preguntas molesto.

-Lo siento-. Bajo la mirada apenada.-No fue mi intención-. Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Archer-. Interrumpe Shiro.-Será mejor que no la regañes…ya se disculpo-.

Tanto alboroto, hizo que Saber y Rin salgan de la casa para ver lo que pasaba, yo tenia la miraba baja llena de lágrimas, me sentí mal que de Archer mal haya llamado la antecion.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Pregunto Rin a la vez que se acerca mas para saber con seguridad lo que estaba pasando.

Saber me mira y va a consolarme, abrazándome suavemente.-Deja de llorar, sabes bien que Archer a veces se altera cuando descubre que lo espía y más cuando esta dando consejo, escuchar conversaciones ajenas esta mal-. Me susurra a la vez que me consuela.

Asistí con la mirada baja y regrese el abrazo a Saber, Archer ya cansado de todo lo que había pasado, regresa a hacer su guardia nocturna.

_**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**_

_**He prayed for both but was denied**_

_(Se ha dado vuelta entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida_

_Rezó por los dos pero le fue negado)_

No me importa si nunca me vio como yo lo veía, para mi, tu siempre serás mi héroe mi inspiración, por eso rezare para que algún día puedas encontrar la paz, ya que tu la mereces mas que a nadie en este mundo…Sufriste mucho y es tiempo para que tengas la paz que tanto deseas, nunca debes odiarte por lo que eres, debes estar feliz ya que pudiste conocer personas maravillosas, Shiro, Rin, Saber, yo y mas…fuiste mi inspiración, por lo cual deseo con todo corazón que consigas tu felicidad, por la cual rezare.

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**_

___**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**_

___**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**_

_**Will all our sins be justified?**_

_(Tantos sueños están rotos y tanto sacrificamos_

_¿Valió la pena aquellos a los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?_

_¿Tantos años han pasado hacia una noble tierra de mentiras_

_Acaso todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?)_

Todos los sueños están rotos, hubo muchos sacrificios, valió la pena aquellos que amos que dejamos atrás…¿Tanto años ha pasado, hacia una noble tierra de mentiras…Por que creo que Gaia paresia la gloria pero, no esperabas lo que ibas a tener que sufrir por hacer Guardián…¿Acaso nuestros pecados serán justificados?... Yo deseo de todo corazón, que los tuyos los sean, ya que solo cumplías con lo que se te ordeno, nunca fue tu intención causar daño…

_**Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear**_

_**For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be**_

_**Still I'll be the hand that serves you**_

_**Though you'll not see that it is me**_

_(Por favor perdóname por la pena_

_Por dejarte atrás_

_Por los sueños que tuvimos que silenciar_

_Eso es todo lo que jamás será_

_Todavía seré la mano que te salve_

_Aunque tu no veas que soy yo)_

Por favor perdóname por la pena por haberte dejado atrás, por el sueño que tuve que silencias, eso es todo lo que jamás será…por que lo nuestro nunca fue nada, yo te ame y te admire, pero se que tu nunca supiste lo que yo sentía, para ti la mas impórtate fue Rin Tohsaka, pero no me importa yo solo seré feliz…si tu eres feliz por que eres mi todo, doy gracias por haberte conocido, solo espero que tu algún día logres ser feliz, mientras tanto…yo todavía seré la mano que te sale….aunque…tu no veas que soy….yo….

Una vez que termina de narra, levanta la mirada el sol caía por el horizonte, una nostálgica sonrisa pasa por sus labios, se levanta y comienza a caminar rumbo a la playa, el agua estaba rojiza por el ocaso, la suave brisa acaricia su piel, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de plata, estaba cubierta por una túnica blanca de bordaros plateados, suspira nostálgica recordado, todo, se detiene ya que el agua le llega a la cintura…

-Nunca te voy a olvidar-. Susurra suavemente.-…Archer…-. En el horizonte el sol por fin se perdía, dado lugar a la noche, la cual acariciaba suavemente la playa, donde se encontraba la joven chica, levanta la mirada al cielo viendo ahora la bella luna llena, maravilla por el cielo estrellado, se pierde en sus recuerdos…recordado a su admiración, al ser que tanto amo…recordado a…Archer…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la Autora: Espero que este fic sea de su agrado , es una dedicatoria a Archer… ¿se pregunta quien es la chica?...Pues no les diré la dejare como interrogante por que mi intención fue describir a Archer, aunque no se si lo hice bien ¬¬, pero aun así espero que este song fic sea de su agrado, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cristas, son bienvenidas…GRACIAS…**_


End file.
